Unfinished Business
by Skyegirl
Summary: Kara's perspective on her fears about the past and future and why she loves Lee yet married Sam. Based off the episode "Unfinished Business", takes place on New Caprica and in the Galactica boxing ring.
1. Chapter 1: Lets Finish This

_(AN: This story is based off of the episode "Unfinished Business" which really made me realize just how complex Kara and Lee's relationship is. I wrote this from Starbuck's perspective. All the speculation is my own, but all of the dialogue and part of the actions are directly from that episode. This story got kind of long so I thought I'd try splitting it up into a few separate chapters.)_

**"Unfinished Business"**

I would say it all started at the groundbreaking. But it didn't. This, all of this, started four years ago when Zack first introduced me to his brother, Lee. I didn't know then that it would end like this. How could I?

Maybe if Zack were still alive this never would have happened. But it's a little too late to think about that now. So even though it didn't _start_ at the groundbreaking, that is where this story starts. Everything important happened between now and then, over a year later in this boxing ring.

The groundbreaking was Baltar's idea, a way to celebrate "Building a Better Tomorrow!" on New Caprica. We all knew it was bullshit, but as Lee's arm candy Dee pointed out, there was free booze, and that was enough to get Anders and I to show. Oh Anders, my innocent victim. He's been ensnared in my net every since we met back on the real Caprica. He does what I want for the most part and lets me string him along. I'd almost feel sorry for him if the whole thought of it didn't make me sick of myself. I don't know where this cruelty inside me stems from, but I wish I could give it all back.

These were the kind of thoughts that kept marching though my mind that day and into the party that night. It was not a good time for me. I knew there was something wrong with me, there had to be, because even when I was up dancing with Anders I couldn't take my eyes off of Dee and Lee. They were sitting by the bar and she was leaning towards him, smiling her innocent smile, staring up at him with her huge soulful eyes. He was laughing, clutching a glass in one hand and placing the other gently on her arm.

I wanted to slap them both. What did he see in her? She was so placid. Her heart was like a sheer glass sculpture prone to tipping. She was such a gentle, quiet little thing and she wasn't meant for the rough-and-tumble life Lee loved. But who was I to talk? Anders was like a starving puppy, always begging for scraps of my affection. Every once and while I'd throw him a piece, but never the full meal. I wasn't ready to share myself with him.

That night, I wanted to forget. I didn't want to think about how frakked up my life was at the moment. The alcohol helped. When I wasn't dancing, I was drinking. And so was Anders, following at my heels. Sitting at the bar I caught a glimpse of the Admiral, lying down on the sand with his arm around a woman who appeared to be the President. I was happy for him. Sure, a relationship between the two of them would get a lot of bad press, but I knew she made him smile. He deserved to smile and enjoy, especially after all the years of pain and worry Zack, Lee and I had put him through. I knew he was a smart man, a good man, like his sons.

I looked back at Anders, swaying woozily in front of him after too many hard drinks. He was a good man too, but more and more, not just in my melancholy moods but in my happier ones as well, I was beginning to realize he wasn't the _right_ man. He was classically handsome. Tall, broad shouldered, long straight nose and an endearing smile. Handsome and nice and one of the very rare people willing to love me.

I watched the alcohol hit him. I laughed drunkenly as my boyfriend slid from the chair to the floor, passed out cold. Just one more case of him trying to catch up to me and falling behind again.

I'm not sure how long I sat there after Anders kicked it. A few minutes, a full hour – I honestly didn't know. I was looking at the coarse sand, technically "alluvial deposits", beneath my feet, then the dark mountains looming in the distance and finally the big full moon above me. I remembered what my mother, ever superstitious, used to say about nights like these. She'd call this a "witching moon," when the gods were bound to play tricks on us hapless mortals. I knew it wasn't the same moon as the one circling the real Caprica, but it I half closed my eyes and squinted, I could pretend.

In my mind it was five years ago and I was sitting on a moonlight beach with Zack on Python and I had no idea what it felt like to lose everything and live as a battered, broken human hunting robots. I had no idea what it felt like to want something yet repel myself from it at the same time, to feel trapped and desperate and bruised, inside and out, day after day.

Oh, I could pretend.

But I had to face reality eventually. It was late. The alcohol was well settled. Sam was out and would probably be just fine lying there until morning. It might teach him to better hold his drink.

I stood up from my chair and walked back towards the dance ring. I took a seat at the side and listened to the slowing music that was gently dying around me. A few couples still swayed back and forth, but most had abandoned the dance in search of other pleasures.

And then Lee was there, appearing at my side as if my errant thoughts had called him to me. He held two drinks in his hands, the pale liquor sloshing gently in Baltar's cheap plastic cups.

"I bring offerings," he said, swinging around next to where I was perched on the edge of the floor.

"Just in time," I smiled, taking the proffered glass and sloshing the drink around gently. He didn't need to know I was talking about him and his timely appearance rather then the drinks. I threw my other glass on to the sand and watched it roll away.

"Wow. Look at that," Lee laughed, pointing back towards my mess of a boyfriend. "You literally drank Anders under the table." I detected a subtle note of pride in his voice.

He started it. He brought Anders into the conversation. So I had no choice but to ask. It was only fair.

"Where's Dee?"

He shrugged. "She, uh, packed it in… to go pack." He laughed a little at his own pathetic joke. He'd been hitting the bar too.

I smiled. He was a goof.

"I guess it's just you and me then." _Like it always used to be_, I added silently.

"Yup. Just you and me," he repeated, staring over at me. I smiled. This was how it was supposed to be.

I stood up slowly. My head spun a little, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Walk with me?" I knew his answer. He nodded and we set off without preamble. I set the pace, two steps ahead of him, leading us up over the dunes and away.

I'd explored New Caprica on my own before. I knew just where to take him. We walked comfortably a few clicks from the party, just far enough that no sound traveled and the night was clear, I stopped. I showed the little sandy clearing in the woods that had enchanted me earlier. Surrounded by reedy little plants, the clearing was moderately sized and flat. I gestured proudly.

"Check it out. It's a great place for a house." We walked further in and he looked at me skeptically.

He asked the question that my mind had been trying to avoid. "So you're really gonna give up flying?"

I put my hands on my hips and stared out at my "home". "Flying's gonna suck now anyway," I replied, "Lots of training, endless caps… War's over. So's all the good stuff."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I knew what he was thinking. Training Officer Starbuck – addicted to flight, obsessed with the kill. He'd been my CAG for a long time. He knew how I ran. I needed that drive, that push that kept me moving through all odds. I was born to fight.

He knew and I knew very clearly in that moment that the new warless Galactica would bore me and that civilian life on New Caprica would suffocate me to death. Either way, I was screwed.

Eventually Lee broke through the dreary silence. "Give me a tour," He commanded, "of the future life of Kara Anders." I gave him a funny look, shaking my head slowly.

"I'm not getting married." He seemed a little surprised. We began to circle each other, pacing the clearing.

"Well then… What's the point, Kara?" My heart skipped a beat. What exactly was he asking? "You love him, right?" Lee continued with an edge to his voice.

I kept my voice calm, kept pacing. "Where are we going with this, Lee?"

"Now that's the question, isn't it?" His voice was a strange mix of triumph and pity. "Where are we going?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know. Fortunately, he didn't seem to expect me to know. He continued without my encouragement.

"I mean, what if this is it?" he gestured vaguely, encompassing all of New Caprica with one swing of his arm. "The rest of your life, Kara." He'd dropped all flippancy. He was serious now. He broke our pacing and walked towards me instead. "Is this how you want to spend it? Is this who you want to spend it with?"

My throat was dry. I was speechless. I was standing there naked, all pretense stripped away by his words. I couldn't believe that now, finally, he was confronting me about Sam. After _months_ of me being with him, _years_ of Lee standing silent, watching and waiting, playing the friend. I couldn't believe it. This was it.

He stepped closer. Two, three steps, each one making its own little crunch in the sand. We hovered, our faces inches apart for three whole seconds. I was struck by how he was the perfect height for me. Anders was too tall. He had to bend too far to reach me. Lee was just right.

His lips brushed mine and I closed my eyes. I'd dreamed of this. I'd dreamed of him before while kissing Sam. But this was real.

Lee was gentle yet passionate. He cupped his hands to my face and pulled away for a moment, gauging my reaction. I smiled.

_(AN: Please review! I'll post more soon.)_


	2. Chapter 2: KARA THRACE LOVES LEE ADAMA

**CHAPTER TWO**

And Lee was back, kissing me deeper now. We began to pull at our clothes. I enjoyed pulling roughly at the shinny brass buttons on his uniform. I took a strange pleasure knowing that I was disheveling the perfectly tidy Captain Lee Adama.

But it was only fair, since I could feel him pulling just as urgently at my own coat, reaching for my tanks and pulling them quickly over my head. I laughed gently against his neck at the combination of our enthusiasm.

Then we were on the sand, our naked bodies shinning under the bright, bright moon. I was on top of him and we were doing what I had imagined for three long years. And he was perfect for me. I knew it with all certainty then as our bodies burned into the sand. We were a perfect match.

His eyes found mine. I found the same astonishment I felt reflected in the bottomless pool of blue. He kissed me gently, soothingly, sealing the deed we had just done.

I pulled away slowly, rolling over to lay beside him with a little amazed laugh. "Well, that makes things more complicated," I sighed, as we both stared up at the stars we'd been traveling through days before.

"Yeah…"

I was honestly lost for words. I really hadn't thought tonight would end like this. I never thought he would call me out on all this or that we would make such good use of the space I hoped would one day be my bedroom.

"What are we gonna do?"

He looked over at me incredulously. "What are we gonna do?" he echoed blankly, sitting up a little and leaning over me. "We accept it," he answered with all confidence, "Tomorrow I tell Dee, you tell Sam." There was no mention of who would tell the Admiral, who saw us both as his children and might very well view this as emotional incest.

"Just like that." I said, dumbfounded by the simplicity of his plan.

"Just like that." He affirmed.

"I don't know…" I whispered, shaking my head.

"Yeah, we tell them how we feel." His voice was growing in intensity and fervor. "We shout it to the skies!"

I laughed. "Yeah right."

"What, you don't believe me? You don't think I will?" Now this was a challenge and I knew Lee well enough to know that now he wouldn't back down.

I shook my head and laughed. He kissed me once for luck, another little promise tucked between his lips, then stood, butt naked, to shout up at the skies. I could help but laugh at the absurdity of everything.

"MY NAME IS LEE ADAMA AND I LOVE KARA THRACE!" he yelled out to the woods, up to the skies and beyond. I exploded into fits of laughter. I still couldn't believe this. It was surreal.

Lee Adama loves me.

"What?" he turned at my laughing, smiling at my obvious embarrassment. "It's not like anyone will hear. We're in your cabin in the forest, right?"

I laughed again, but somehow I knew he was right. This was our night and our forest. Nothing and no one could take that away.

"I LOVE KARA THRACE," he screamed again, "AND I DON'T CARE WHO FRAKKING KNOWS!" He laughed and I laughed like little children stealing sweets from the exhilarating feeling of living life without being caught.

"You're crazy," I giggled, "Get down."

"Oh come on!" he scoffed, "I'm not going to stop until you get up and do it too."

"I… can't," I said self-consciously, looking between him and our celestial audience. I was never one for grand gestures. Well, except for the time I came back for Anders on Caprica to save his life. But that was a whole other love story, and not one I particularly longed to remember.

Lee seemed to expect my timidity, but he wasn't bluffing. "Alright, here I go again," he inhaled theatrically, and "LEE ADAMA--"

"Okay, okay!" I cut him off, rising from the sand to stand naked beside him. I jumped up and down a little, rubbing my arms for warmth. It felt like I was back in flight school, the first time I'd flown solo in a Raptor. My heart was beating overtime. I was nervous and excited; a little scared, but confident that this was right. I belonged here beside Lee, at least for tonight.

"KA— " I cut myself off with a laugh, gently shaking away my self-consciousness with a twitch of my head. "KARA THRACE LOVES LEE ADAMA!"

I felt like a tattling schoolgirl back on Caprica, yelling little secrets to the heavens. But it felt good to say it too. I love Lee Adama. Plain. Straightforward. Painfully true.

I turned around into his arms and he held me gently. We kissed softly. Once. Twice. Then I just stared at him, memorizing every feature.

After that we lay back down and made love on the sand once more. Cheesy as it sounds, I have to say "made love" because for the first time in my life "frakked" really wasn't the right word. This was different, what Lee and I had. Different from anything else I'd ever felt before.

Afterwards I lay in his arms as he whispered how he loved me, how I was beautiful, perfect, how he had and always would want me. After a while he drifted off to sleep and I lay there, listening to his breathing slow. But I couldn't join him. I just daydreamed, lost in thought, staring at the sky.

While I never considered myself devout in a religious sense, there are some things I have to believe. I have to believe, for instance, that the people I've loved and lost are out there somewhere; my classmates and co-workers from Caprica, my long gone artist father, even my bitch of a mother. And if they were all out there I knew Zack had to be too.

I didn't want to think about him right then, but I didn't really have a choice. Even in death he wasn't far from me. How could he be? I was lying snug in his brother's arms.

Oh, Zack. What would he think if he could see us now? Would he forgive me for loving Lee, his only brother and truest friend?

Zack had meant so much to me once upon a time. I had planned our entire lives together, sentimental sap that I secretly was. Sure I'd tried to hide it. I'd been a wise-ass even back in the day when Zack was just one of my nuggets. I'd though I was jaded and cynical then. I'd thought I understood the world.

I was wrong.

What I felt with Zack was new to me. The first time he surprised me with a kiss when we were alone after flight training I'd laughed. Who was this quiet, joking kid who thought he could seduce his flight instructor?

I tried to ignore him. When that failed I tried to punish him for his lack of a professional attitude. But I couldn't manage that either. I found him cute, endearing and surprisingly… seductive. Then we started dating on the sly and it felt ridiculous, yet somehow thrilling too. I was surprised to realize one day that he was the only person who really made me laugh. The only person I could truly love.

Then he proposed. He wanted me, battered, beaten Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, for the rest of his frakking life. He wanted _me._ And I wanted him.

Yes, the first time he introduced me to his brother we all got a little tipsy and I may have kissed Lee. But I was drunk then. I was just being my stupid crazy self. I didn't know Lee then. I didn't love him.

I pushed him from my mind the next morning and remembered that I loved Zack. I loved him and I wanted him.

I wanted him and three kids- two sons and one kick-ass daughter. I wanted a house not too far from Caprica City where I could be a fighter pilot and Zack could work on a battlestar. Even in my dream world I knew Zack wasn't fit for flying. He just never had the hunting instinct necessary to love living in the cockpit of a Raptor.

In my mind our kids were all punks, but full of Zack's good intentions. Our daughter had my blond hair, but everything else about her was softer then me. I wanted her to know how to defend herself but never need to.

We were beautiful in my dreams- Zack and I and our family with blue eyes and mischievous grins.

Zack was just finishing flight school, and the wedding was two months away, when I realized I was pregnant. It just made it that much easier for me to check yes when I knew the answer was know. I let him pass when I knew he wasn't ready because I always though that I could prevent him from flying. I knew he'd only taken the class to please his father. I thought I could convince him to plant his feet firmly on the ground.

I could be the creature of flight and adventure who loved space. He would find other pleasures away from peril.

I didn't tell him about our kid. I wanted to keep it my secret for a little while longer. Then I never got the chance to tell him. Three weeks after we'd gotten his wings he crashed during a routine flight.

I had a miscarriage a month later, right around the day that would have been our wedding. I told no one. I said I had the flu and took a week off. No one blamed me. They could all see I'd been broken. I cried for three days, went on a five mile run each morning and beat up two brutes at a bar the day before I returned to work. As far as the world was concerned, good ol' Starbuck was back.

But after that I felt empty. Before I'd met Zack I was a scared little girl who hid behind a grim façade. Afterwards I held an ache in my heart and the pit of my stomach vast enough to swallow Picese and Geminan whole.

When I was trapped at the breeding farm back on real Caprica that frakked up Cylon "doctor" told me it was common for kids from abused families to not want children of their own. I wanted to shred him into strips with my bare hands. He didn't know about my past and how I'd suffered. He knew nothing about the empty crater inside me that the death of my loved ones created. No one knew my past pain.

And sure, my mother was a psycho bitch who frakked me up after my father left, but that just made me want to prove her wrong. I knew I could be better than her. I could have loved and been loved with Zack at my side. Together we would have created children raised in love and lead a real life.

But now… how could I feel about my future now, lying with Lee in my New Caprican "house"? He'd said he loved me in an "always-have, always-will" kind of way. He was ready to sacrifice a lot so we could be together.

Lee had lived through a lot of shit in his day, but not like I had. Lee had some issues after Zack died with his career and his father. But his life and his problems were nothing compared to mine. From my abused childhood to my heartbreaking first love to my bad attitude and serious drinking problem I was frakked up.

Lee thought he loved me now. He'd bought into the illusion. I knew lying there on New Caprica that I was just an empty shell. I didn't deserve Lee who, for all his hard-knock life, was still infinitely more innocent and deserving.

It had been wrong of me to bring him here to my "house". It had been wrong to indulge in our shared fantasy. It had been wrong to believe that by loving him I could be a better person and forget my life with Zack.

Lee was Zack's brother and even though I loved each of them in separate ways, allowing myself to be with Lee and to taint him too would be like spitting on Zack's grave.

I loved Lee with every part of my heart that wasn't already numb. But I knew we could never be together. He was perfect for me, but I would ruin him. It was my eternal curse. I like to think that if Zack had lived and the Cylons had never come that would have changed. With him, I tell myself, I could have stopped being a user in every sense of the word and become someone worthy of a family's affection and devotion.

I'll never know if that's true. It's all a big "what if" and always will be. But I did know that it was too late now. Too late for me and Lee.

THAT was why I left. All of that – my childhood, Zack, the baby, the past that never leaves me and my true feelings for Lee, was too much for me to suppress.

I stood up and dressed silently in the predawn light. I took a minute to memorize every sleeping inch of Lee. I looked at his bare feet with their crooked toes. I stared at his strong thighs and remembered how it felt to lie between them. I watched his muscled chest move up and down with each breath and thought about how it had felt to run my fingers though the hair that covered it. I looked at his closed eyelids and watched the gentle movement of his eyes hidden beneath them. I smiled at his smile, the one that even sleep could not erase.

He would hate me for this. He'd offered himself all or nothing. I couldn't handle all so I was choosing nothing. Leaving him here to wake alone was a start, but there was a lot more I needed to do to drive him away permanently.

I had to push him into Dee's arms once and for all. So what if she was too gentle? She'd conform to his will and with her he could live a quiet, peaceful life. He could be happy- and despite all evidence to the contrary, that was really what I craved. I would always love him, but I was fine with him hating me. So long as he was happy with someone else, I was happy. He and Dee would be all right.

And I always had Anders. Once again, I would make him a piece in my puzzle and he'd have no idea. I could afford to tie myself to Anders. I could handle his all. He could love me forever and I could turn him into a puppet because he'd let me.

It was cruel, but a lesser of two evils in my mind. I guess that was the true sign of who I loved more.


	3. Chapter 3: Haven't Forgotten

AN: This is my last installment. Thank you all for reading! Please review at the end!

**CHAPTER THREE: Haven't Forgotten**

After leaving Lee before dawn I took a leisurely stroll while heading back to the river and the rest of civilization.

New Caprica. My new world. Things would be different here, and not necessarily for the better. I would not live my dream life. Nothing would be "perfect". But I could be comfortable and satisfied. I would find something else to fill my time now that flying was over. I would find a way to care for Anders. I could make him happy, I thought.

And that was how, an hour after dawn, I ended up down by the river in front of a priest and a few witnesses promising to love and cherish Samuel Anders for the rest of my life. I didn't exactly feel the love and joy a bride might be expected to feel, but deep down I was content.

Sam smiled at me with his big goofy grin and I couldn't help but smile back. When I'd woken him up and told him I wanted to get married that morning he'd first flashed me that ridiculously hopeful grin. He'd kept it with him ever since.

After getting married we walked hand in hand through our little shantytown together and he kept shouting out greetings and spreading the good news to every friend we met. I just smiled a thin smile and kept his arm around me. I couldn't bring myself to say much of anything to any of them.

Then I saw Lee. He was talking to his father, but when he saw Anders and I approaching he walked dazedly over to meet us. He looked like an disheveled old-fashioned cartoon character recently hit in the face with a frying pan. The Admiral must have told him the joyous news.

I briefly wondered if he knew yet that the Admiral had agreed to allow Sam and I to leave Galactica. There was no way I could stay on the old bird and have to face Lee every day for eternity.

When Anders saw Lee he took his arm away from where he'd draped it possessively across my shoulder and walked jovially over to greet him.

"Hey man! Did you hear the news? We're hitched! We got married, can you believe it?" Lee just kept staring at me.

"No. No, I can't believe it," he answered dully.

"Yeah, no, it was crazy," Sam continued, oblivious, "She comes down, she wakes me up, she pops the question, she drags me down to the priest and bang! Like that! We're married." Sam still couldn't stop grinning. I wished he hadn't said "she" quite so much. Lee was bound to pick up on it. My intention was to sever our ties to each other quickly, and Sam had sure helped that along. He'd be even more upset now that he knew I'd been the aggressor.

"So it was your idea…" Lee clarified.

This was it, the push that would make him hate me forever, but keep him safe from me as well. I wanted to cry, but bluffed a smile instead.

"Yeah. It was my idea."

Sam finally caught up on the tension. "Do you guys want a minute to, uh, you know, talk?"

All he knew was that we were old friends. That was all he needed to know. I'd never even mentioned Zack to him, let alone my feelings for Lee, because I preferred him ignorant of what I'd lost. I prayed quickly that Lee wouldn't tell him anything.

But Lee didn't want to talk to either of us. He turned away from me and offered a hand to Sam. "Congratulations, Sam," they shook hands heartily, "and good luck," Lee added, "you're going to need it."

This last he said staring me straight in the eye. Then he just walked away.

Even though I'd known how he'd react, his barb still hit its mark. I bluffed that stupid smile and continued making my rounds with Anders but I could feel my soul shriveling ever so slowly, a tire leaking air. But I was Kara Thrace Anders now and I could suck it up. I wouldn't cry. Not now, not ever. It was better this way, I reminded myself again and again.

Three weeks later he and Dee got married on Galactica. Another woman took the name I'd coveted; the one I'd once dreamed would be mine. Kara Adama would never exist, not in this universe. Dee Adama would be the one to stand beside Lee.

Sam and I began our civilian lives on New Caprica. I never built that house, but after my one soul-searing night with Lee there, I never really wanted to. Instead, sometimes when I was alone and refused to allow my heart to retrace the past my feet did, and I'd find myself standing in that clearing. I'd lie down there and stare at the stars or search for the calming bulk that was the Galactica, orbiting high above me. I never allowed myself to consciously miss him or to regret my decision, although sometimes I did unconsciously dream that I'd married Lee instead. Those nights were the best but the mornings were the worst.

Then the Cylons attacked again and everything changed again. I went through all that shit with that mother frakker Leoban. I almost believed that I had a daughter. I almost wanted one too.

Then Glacatica came back and made its triumphant rescue and I was back on the ship with Lee. It had been over a year, but he'd never forgiven me. He was different, and so was I. He was pudgy and soft, no longer the fighter, and I was just a little more tortured.

It was agony seeing him everyday and trying to work and act like nothing had happened. It was much worse then dreaming about him back on the planet and knowing nothing would happen. Then, at least, I wasn't confronted with him and his devoted wife every frakking minute of the day.

Everyone noticed we were no longer the buddy-buddy team we'd once been. Everyone saw the change but no one knew its source, not even Dee or Sam. I wondered if they suspected it. Dee seemed wary of me. Sam just turned a blind eye.

Now here we are in this boxing ring, beating the shit out of each other. People have noticed now. There is no Admiral, no President, no referee to stop us. No figure of authority will prevent this battle now. I'm not sure if any of them ever could. Events have built up to this moment for a very long time.

The spectators are waiting on the sidelines and taking bets. Some of them may even be wondering briefly at the source of our combined rage. No loving friends are here to stop me. Helo is long gone, and he is the only one who loves me enough to prevent this.

Our audience keeps cheering, but they can't feel what I feel. They don't feel each of Lee's blows as an accusation, just as poignant as the verbal ones I know he's dying to fling at me. I keep fighting. I believe in this ring and its purpose. Only here can I confront the man I love and hate, made promises to and abandoned. We fight and spar and vent all our anger.

At the end of our match we're each exhausted. And somehow, inexplicable to me, we end up collapsing into each other's arms, using each other for support.

The crowd is thinning now that they realize we won't be fighting any more. Bets are withdrawn and witnesses leave disappointed. Over Lee's shoulder I see Dee and Anders walk away, each with kicked-puppy expressions. I'm glad they've all dispersed. This moment is meant for me and Lee and I don't want to share it with anyone else.

All I can feel is Lee, back in my arms where he belongs. Hundreds of days and nights I told myself our separation was for the best and tried to suppress the aching in my heart. But no more. Consequences be damned, I've longed for him for far to long and now here he is, with me.

Tomorrow I will fight this. Tomorrow I will feel regret. Today I will feel whole for just a moment and allow myself to forget.

"I missed you," I slur against his neck. I'm still disgusting a bloody and beaten but it just doesn't seem to matter anymore.

"I mished you too," he mutters back through his own blood and pain, "I missed you too."

I can't help but smile.

AN: The end! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review to tell me what you think. I've been working on this for a while and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out :)


End file.
